Everynight Is a Fight
by Tori-Durden
Summary: What happens when 2 GIRLS are in the fighting arena? Will the guys go easy on them because they're 'feminine? Or will they use the same force as if they were one of the guys? Will they grow closer to people? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**What happened was something that neither I or my friend would ever think of happening. What had happened was we were accepted into Fight Club. We were both standing there, the only girls, even though this was an orginization who could beat the shit out of you, I knew we could take it.**

**"Alright. The first rule about fight club is, you do not talk about fight club. The second rule about fight club is, you DO NOT talk about fight club. The third rule about fight club is, if someone says stop, goes limp, taps out, the fight is over. The fourth rule about fight club is, there are two guys in a fight. Fifth rule, one fight at a time. Sixth, no shirts, no shoes, ladies, that means you too." Tyler said, looking towards us, I nodded understanding. "Seventh rule, fights will go on as long as they have to. The eighth and final rule is, if this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight." He smiled, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, smirking, oh I'm taking down some men tonight. "You. Girl. Get out here." He said, pointing to me, I nodded, kicking my shoes off, and throwing my shirt on the ground. Walking over to him. "I'll give you the niceness of right now to choose who you will fight." He said, I smiled, looking around at all the victims. I came across this cute, soft faced, blonde haired guy.**

**"Him." I pointed directly at him.**

**"Angel Face." Tyler said, he stepped forward, throwing his shirt off and kicking his shoes off. **

**"Don't go easy on me."**

**"Don't worry. I wont." He said, then it was time for the fight. He came directly at me, I ducked down, grabbing his legs and throwing him down. People started cheering as he got up, kicking me, I stumbled backwards, running at him, he thought I was going to kick him so he jumped up, I punched him in the stomach. He instantly fell to the ground. I jumped on him, punching his face a few times, making sure not to mess the pretty thing up, he then pushed me off, jumping up and kicking me in the boob, let me just say, ow. I then swung around, bringing my leg up, kicking him right in the side of the head. He stood there for a minute, we were both bleeding. He then grabbed my arm, and started twisting it, I screamed out in pain before taking my other hand and punching him in the throat, but not too hard so he was still alive. He coughed. "Stop." He choked, Tyler came over to me, raising my arm up.**

**"A girl is a winner!" He cheered. My fight was done for the night, I also saved 'Angel Face' from having to fight again. As Bri threw my shoes to me I grabbed my shirt, pulling them both on. Angel Face came over to me with his stuff, as he was wiping his face on his shirt, he glanced at me, holding it to me, I looked at him.**

**"Your face is bloody." He said, I laughed, taking his shirt, wiping my blood on it.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Anytime. You're tough..."**

**"For a girl?" I finished for him, he snickered.**

**"I guess, if you want to say that." He said, pulling his shirt on.**

**"You fight good too." He smiled at me, I looked to the ring and Bri was fighting Tyler. I didn't know how this would end, I hope he didn't hurt her too bad, sure she's in this too, but I'm definitely the strength of us.**

**The end of the fight club for the night, I always hated leaving, but so happy about coming back the next night, it's like a drug to me now.**

**"Girls, stay." Tyler demanded.**

**"Fight ya tomorrow." Angel Face told me. I smirked at him.**

**"Beat ya again." **

**"It's a date." He smiled walking up the stairs, I furrowed my eyebrows, that man is so strange and mysterious. I then looked to Tyler, who was bleeding pretty bad, but then again, so was Bri. I wasn't paying attention to who won.**

**"You two. Have to come to my house for initiation." He said, I raised my eyebrows curiously.**

**"Initiation?" I asked, he nodded. "So, with that do I get a cool code name like 'angel face'?" I asked.**

**"Not his nick name, Kitten." He said, but I knew, that's not his real name. I rolled my eyes.**

**"What exactly is initiation?" Bri asked.**

**"Well, you'll have to see." Tyler said and we started our walk to his house.**

**The walk was kinda awkward. It was really quiet, except for the grunting Tyler kept doing everytime we'd make a noise. Dude's got no temper. We walked into his house, there was a lot of people there, strange. They were all cheering at what was on the television. I glanced into the living room, seeing if I knew anyone.**

**"Kitten." Tyler snapped, I looked at him immediately, not having a chance to see anyone. "It's not nice to snoop." He said, I shrugged.**

**"You brought a girl into your house, I have every reason to be curious." He then brought us into the kitchen, kicking out whoever was in there. Bri gulped.**

**"Like I asked before, what's initiation?" Bri asked again.**

**"Well, initiation is where I take kitten's pretty little paw here," Tyler said, taking my hand, he kissed the top of it before still holding onto my hand, laying both ours down on a table. He threw this white stuff on it, it burned like hell. I started screaming bloody murder, was definitely not expecting that. "ALL OF YOU OUT! NOTHING TO SEE!" Tyler shouted over my screams. I tried pulling my hand out of his grip, not working. "Kitten, you can either keep trying to get out of my grip and make the pain worse, or you can wait it out and pour vinegar on it to stop the burning." By then I was crying my eyes out, wishing it would stop, initiation sucks. I waited it out though, he poured the gross smelling liquid on my hand, letting go, I pulled my hand away from him, breathing heavily.**

**"What the fuck was that for!?" **

**"That's your initiation, Kitten. Now go in there with your fellow fighters." He said, pointing to the living room.**

**"My name isn't Kitten!" I protested.**

**"It is now." When he said this it set me off. I walked fast to the living room. Looking around, I noticed a couple of faces, no one too familiar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Get initiated?" A voice asked after I took a seat on the floor, I jumped, looking on the chair. Angel Face.**

**"Not that you could hear." I mumbled, looking away and trying not to blush.**

**"Don't worry about it, everyone has different pain tolerance." He said, I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. "So, Tyler named you Kitten." He said.**

**"Yea." I stated, trying to be bitchy so he would stop talking to me.**

**"You know, I know you're trying to get me to stop talking to you." **

**"Well, then why are you still?"**

**"Because, you're interesting," He said, here comes the warm cheeks and the redness. "Kitten."**

**"My name isn't Kitten. It might be to Tyler, but it's not." I was getting sick of people calling me that.**

**"Fine, what is your real name then?" He questioned, I scowled.**

**"Why would I tell you?"**

**"Because, the look on your face when people call you **_**Kitten**_** gives it away."**

**"Well, I don't even know your real name." I stated.**

**"I don't know it either." I heard him mumble and sigh.**

**"What?" I asked softly.**

**"The name's Angel Face." Then the blood curdling screams came.**

**"That's not your name." **

**"To everyone it is. Tell me your real name." He said, I shook my head.**

**"You're not getting one letter out of my name until you tell me why you say your name is Angel Face." **

**"You're stubborn. Very, stubborn." He said, I nodded, runs in my family.**

**Time passed, Bri's screams kept on going, she couldn't handle burning pain like I could. There was silenced passed between me and 'Angel Face'. Every time I would glance at him, he would look at me, and when I looked away, he would either chuckle or snicker. Ugh, that cute amazing man was pissing me off, and I didn't know how to handle it. When I wouldn't pay any attention to him, or if I'd talk to a fellow fighter like Bob, I would feel the burning of his eyes on me. Why was he doing this? Why would **_**he**_** care about my name. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bri came out holding her hand in a paper towel, crying her eyes out. I felt bad, I really did, I was the one who got us in, what I did... was horrible, but I wanted to be in Fight Club. She sat next to me and glared at me, I shrugged.**

**"Hey, I wanted to be in it, you just wanted to come along for the ride. Not my fault." I said, she slapped my face. I sat there shocked for a minute, I never thought in my life she would slap me. She then got up and disappeared upstairs. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, what's upstairs?" I whispered, looking up at Angel Face. He looked towards the stairs.**

**"Tyler's room. Why?"**

**"Bri just went up there..." I was getting worried.**

**"Well, there's also a bathroom upstairs, maybe she needed to use it or something." He said, I looked back towards the stairs and just stared for a minute.**

**"Come upstairs with me." I said, looking at him again, he gave me this strange look. "I'm not letting her go upstairs, Tyler is no where in sight, and she went upstairs. Come up with me."**

**"People don't go unless they have a reason."**

**"Well, we'll make one." I said, getting up and taking his hand and pulling him up, we snuck to the stairs.**

**"Kitten, if we get ca-"**

**"You said we could go upstairs if we had a reason." I stated, he nodded. "Well, I have a reason."**

**"I know you have a reason. **_**We**_** need a reason. There's 2 of us."**

**"No dip, but what they don't know, won't hurt. Plus, if we stay quiet, then we wont have a problem." I said, as I started sneaking up the stairs and pulling him with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I heard made me gag. They were getting busy. We heard someone else up there, and my eyes widened, we are busted. All of a sudden, Angel Face took me and pushed his lips against mine. My eyes shut, I knew what he was doing, so I played along, wrapping my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist. There was cheering from next to us. Damn, great, now I'm going to be ridiculed for this. Once they were downstairs, we pulled away, I just glared at him. He smiled.**

**"I just saved our asses." He stated.**

**"Thanks." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.**

**"You cant tell me you didn't like it." He said.**

**"You are so chauvinistic!" I said, pushing him away from me, rolling my eyes.**

**"Well I have to be. C'mon, we should get back downstairs." He said, taking my hand again, bringing me downstairs.**

**"But, Bri's upstairs."**

**"With Tyler." He said, putting his hands on my shoulder, there was too many guys around though. He looked around before bringing me out to the garden. "Listen, she's with Tyler, they're probably an item, probably have been for a while. We cant really know, people keep things from other people. And, if that's how it's going to be, then it's not worth it."**

**"Angel, you don't get it. Bri and Tyler, they're nothing alike."**

**"That's what makes it seem that they'll go out." I scowled, they aren't. I know they're not.**

**"You're really not going to let it go?" He asked, sighing.**

**"No, I'm not." I said, he rolled his eyes.**

**"Kitten, you need to let it go. You need to be your own individule."**

**"My name is Tori! Not Kitten!" I growled, damn, I just gave him my real name.**

**"Your name's Tori?" He asked, I sighed.**

**"Yes. My name is Tori."**

**"I don't have a name." He said, now I'm confused.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked**

**"I don't know my real name. When I joined this, Tyler gave me my name." I frowned.**

**"Angel... I'm so sorry." I said, he was trying to act like he didn't care, but you could see it in his deep blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, he brought his arms around me doing the same. "I'm sorry." I said into his shoulder.**

**"It's ok." He sighed, rubbing my back. This hug was the most comfortable thing in the world, and I don't know why, I never felt comfy hugging anyone. I didn't want to move until we heard commotion from the house, we both looked to the house, I bit my lip as we started walking to the house. When we got in there everyone was gone, we looked at each other.**

**"Was there something that was going on today that we should've known about?" I asked him through clenched teeth.**

**"I don't know..." He said. "Maybe they're at Lou's." Lou's is where we fight.**

**"But... why would they go there if we just got back?"**

**"We could just stand here asking why and not show up, or we could go see where they are." He said, I sighed, not wanting to go, but I guess I have no choice but to. We walked out of the house, walking down to Lou's. Sure enough there was light from the basement. We walked in and went down the stairs, 2 people were having their fight.**

**"Kitten, Angel Face. Nice of you to finally join us." Tyler said, walking over to us, I looked down. "You know, that's not really professional, showing up late after initiation." Tyler said, pushing me. I stumbled back. Angel Face got in front of me.**

**"It was my fault, sir." He said, I looked at him, then to Tyler. "I wanted to talk to her, I didn't mean for this to happen, sir." **

**"Fine. Get in the crowd." Tyler said. We did.**

**"Hey, the couple finally decided to join us." Ricky said, I glared at him furious.**

**"We are not a couple!" I faught. Oh, I'm taking some ass down.**

**"STOP!" One guy in the ring said, I grabbed Ricky's collar, throwing him into the ring, walking to the ring, kicking off my shoes and ripping my shirt off.**

**"You and me. Now." I growled, he laughed, thinking I was joking. I was far from it.**

**Lets just say I beat the shit out of him and he had to go to the hospital. I walked out of the ring, sliding my shoes on, Angel Face had my shirt, I took it from him, and put it on. White shirt with blood, that doesn't go at all. He ripped some of his shirt off, moving my face so I was facing him, I looked into his eyes, confused. He started dressing my wounds. Concentrated on each one.**

**"Thanks Angel." I smiled, I'm just going to call him that from now on.**

**"You're welcome." He smiled, bringing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. There was another fight going on at this time. I really just want to kiss him again. I don't care what I thought before, I wanted to kiss him again, and this time I mean, really kiss him. I wanted to take the collar of his shirt and make him kiss me. I looked away, blushing. I heard him chuckle, before I felt his arm go around me. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. He just smirked before we started cheering for Irvine, who was fighting now.**

**It was time to go to the house. I didn't like the house, really the only thing that was a plus was that Tyler is letting me stay upstairs in the second room while Bri stays in his room with him, oh god, I could only imagine what that's going to be like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was laying up in my bed, not being able to sleep, and it was literally killing me, I couldn't stay awake. I sighed, getting up, walking downstairs quietly. When I was looking in the fridge, there was nothing but soap and beer in there. **

**"What the hell are we supposed to eat?" I mumbled to myself.**

**"Do you like talking to yourself?" The familiar voice of Angel Face said. I jumped, turning around. "You're very jumpy, do you know that?"**

**"I'm aware of it, yes." I said, he chuckled.**

**"What are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.**

**"I could ask you the same question." I said, he nodded.**

**"You could, or, you could just answer me and we can hang out until you actually do go to bed."**

**"Well, maybe I don't want to." I shrugged, he rose his eyebrow. "Could you not do that?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because." I stated simply.**

**"Because why?" He did it again.**

**"Because I want you to."**

**"Well there has to be a better reason then that."**

**"Well there isn't. K?"**

**"Is it because you think it's hot? Does it turn you on?"**

**I narrowed my eyes. "I hate you."**

**"No you don't. I saw it in you today, you loved it when I was touching you." **

**I scoffed. "You are disgusting!"**

**"Hey, at least I didn't do **_**this**_**" He said grabbing my ass. I screeched slightly.**

**"And I wouldn't have let you!"**

**"Why not?" He did it again. This man loves to piss me off, doesn't he?**

**"Because! That's wrong! If you had a-"**

**"Don't say it. Because I don't have one." He was good. He already knew what I was going to say before I said it.**

**"You do know you're the strangest person ever." I said, crossing my arms.**

**We eventually moved out of the kitchen, going to my room, trying not to wake any of the guys up.**

**"So, you never told me why you're not sleeping." I said.**

**"I don't have to tell you." He smiled. I sat on my bed, waiting for him to walk out, but he didn't. I yawned.**

**"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hittin' the sack. I'm tired." I said, laying down, sliding under the covers. He walked to the door, just stopping.**


End file.
